Project Doomsday
by cosplaythief
Summary: 3 new gundams, a new threath...( I know this has been done like, a milions of time but still check it out.) Duo finds out about he's past.....
1. Prologue: And so it begins.....

Disclamers: I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the characters I made,the gundams I made and the web site I made........That is all  
  
Authors note: This fic is a lil AU so everything (almost) in the fic as been made up by me.Duo's past is made up too so don't sue me.Please SEND ME AN E-MAIL if you like it or even if you think it sucks.Flames are permitted. -This fic takes place after Endless Walts.The gundams aren't destroyed.-  
  
  
  
Project Doomsday  
  
Prologue : And so it begins......  
  
  
  
It was a hot and sunny day on L2.The colonie's artificial sun was high in the sky and peace ruled the colonie as well as the rest of the world.  
  
Peace might have been establish but not the quiet.A young teen was running down the busy street."Hey!You!"a man yelled.The teen turned his or her head sharply sending a long chestnut brown braid smacking in the air.(sound familiar?)"Come back here theif!!!!!"The theif in question did not stop and instead leaped into the air and landed on top of a roof.(A Trowa-style leap)After jumping roof to roof,the adolescent entered an old and abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Where have you been?"asked a monotone yet young voice."Relax,all I did was getting us some lunch while stealing the peices we needed." The braided teen could now be clearly identified as a girl.  
  
She wore black jean,an equaly black T shirt and leather jacket.She had the most amazing violet eyes one could ever see.(really sound familiar??)"Still Angie,you could have gotten us busted." the young monotone voice belongs to a small boy that must have at least 10 to 11 years old.He had long bright brown hair in a ponytail and 2 dreadlocks hangning by each sides of his face.His eyes were cold and,strangely,one was blue and the other green.The lil boy wore a "smile" T shirt which was excacly the contrary of the boys mood.Unpacking what seemed to be their lunch,Angie spoke."Cheer up Yatta I got something for everyone including you." this said she hands the boy a twinkie while saying:"Plus I'll get to work as soon as I'm finish eating.""We can't afford losing time Angie,we must complete the mission.And our target will be in position in 2 days." Angie and Yatta (the lil boy's name) turned around to see their leader come out of the shadows.He was a japaness teenager of Angie's age.He wore a marine tank top under a black jacket and a pair of jeans.He had cold and emotionless purssian blue eyes much colder than Yatta's.(remind you of some one? if yes than it's good ^- ^)"Okay Adam you win.I will get to work immediatly."Angie sighed before leaving the room heading for the hangar.  
  
********In the hangar******  
  
Angie sighed.She needed to finish her final touch on DarkAngel,she already finished adjusting Silencer and Falcon.She smiled to herself." The original gundams are nothing compare to us."Her smile went larger when she began to fix her mobile suit."Hang on DarkAngel,in 2 days you would be able to demonstrate your worth. Because in 2 days we got a Vice Foreing Minister to kidnap."  
  
*****end of prologue****** 


	2. Chapter1: The kidnapping

Disclamers: I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the characters I made,the gundams I made and the web site I made........That is all  
  
  
  
Project Doomsday  
  
Chapter 1 : The kidnapping  
  
  
  
Hilde was a lil excited.Relena was comming on L2.She was going to visit them after doing her speech.Since she and Duo had lots of work today they had to stay home....and to be frank neither one of them were fans of Relena's.....um....speeches.  
  
"Duo come on lets watch Relena's speech on TV!" she yelled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Coming babe!"  
  
She sat down on the couch and looked at the TV and Duo quickly follow her.  
  
On the screen you could see Relena starting to talk.Hilde couldn't help but smile at the image she saw:Heero was standing next to Relena.It took a year to make the perfect soldier a "normal" guy.Heero still had lots of problems showing his emotion but in time he will.  
  
In the middle of Relena's speech something weird happend.A loud explosion followed by screams were heard.Suddenly the camera jerked to the left than up."IT'S A GUNDAM!!!!!" You could clearly see the gundam,it was black and blue had a cape and a glaive.The gundam kinda looked like Deathscythe Hell.The image went blank.  
  
"Duo did you see....."  
  
Hilde stoped in mid-sentence because she relised that Duo wasn't here anymore.He had already rushed to Deathscythe Hell and was now heading to battle."This can't be happening!"he thought"another ennemi? is peace really an illusion?"  
  
*********  
  
Angie was getting a little bored.She thought they would quickly come."Where are they? I'm beginning to think that Miss. ex-queen of the world isn't as important as........" She stoped short.In the horizon she could see gundam 02 comming her way.Behind her,gundam 01 was landing but she didn't care,01 was gonna be too busy to bother her.She smiled."DarkAngel,time for you to show how much you worth!"  
  
Duo watched the scene as he landed Deathscythe Hell."That gundam is outnumbered 2 to 1"  
  
All of the sudden,A large bird shaped jet flew by.The bird transformed itself into a gundam and landed behind the first foreign gundam,facing Wing Zero. " I guess they were planning back ups and even the score." thought Duo.  
  
***********  
  
It was time,the plan worked perfectly.They had to occupie the gundam pilots for 20 minutes.....Yatta had 20 minutes to kidnap the vice foreing Minister Relena Peacecraft/Darlian.He,Adam,knew that the 10 and a half years old kid will accomplish his mission in 20 min sharp or less so it was up to Angie and him to keep the pilots busy.He smirked, why did they helped him in his missions?Angie was associated with the organisation at least that's what Lady Demona said, but Yatta had nothing to do with all this still both of them were dead set on helping him do his mission....acheive freedom...of his soul. He shook his head and close his eyes.He was in the middle of a battle with Wing Zero but he knew he could close his eyes and battle with ease.He was asking too much question.Angie was influencing him,she always ask too much question,talked too much and also joked too much.  
  
He was raised to not think or question orders, he was teached to kill and obey he was a perfect soldier too....  
  
************  
  
Angie and Duo were battling.Scythe and Glaive were crash many times and it was hard to see who had the upper hand.Angie smirked. Yes her DarkAngel was great.She took a quick peek at the battle between Wing Zero and Falcon,it seemed to be hardcore.She was tinking about how Adam was a great pilot when Deathscythe Hell's scythe bearly missed her."Dammit" she cursed.She looked at the clock in DarkAngel's cockpit. "This act is almost to an end."  
  
*************  
  
She sighed as she watch out the window."Heero.." she said (famous quote ^- ^)The security guards had taken her to a far away hotel and were heavily garding her she was safe and out of reach....or was she?...She heard the door open,she sighed again,it surely was that bodyguard of hers who came to see if everything was right.....for the 10th time...When she turned around she was surprised to see two different colored eyes and a gun pointed at her.  
  
"Miss Relena Peacecraft/Darlian?" (I really should stop calling her by her full name -.-)She looked at the young boy with wide eyes. " He's only a child!!" "Yes?" she answered.  
  
"You are under custody."with that he used the back of his gun to knocked her out.  
  
Has he dragged out of the hotel to a nearby car,(yes,he knows how to drive.But he doesn't have a liscence) he looked at his watch.20 minutes sharp,not late.He start the engine and head off to "HQ".  
  
*************  
  
Angie looked at the clock again."Time for us to go." DarkAngel began to spin causing it's cape to wap Deathscythe Hell head.  
  
"What the.......!!!???" yelled Duo.  
  
Then the cape,that seemed to be made of tissue,looked like the liquid metal in "Escaflowne" and turned sharp and solid cutting half of Deathscythe Hell's head.Duo screamed.(well ya would if it was your gundam)Activating it's boosters DarkAngel flew off and dissapear,using a steath clothe (like Duo's gundam).Falcon simply turned back into jet mode (a bird) and dissapeared too.Leaving 2 very confused gundam pilots.  
  
"Something must have happened or they wouldn't have flee that fast." said Duo.  
  
Heero was silent.He tought for a moment then said : "Relena....."  
  
******** end of chapter 1*******  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well like it? Come on I am sure you liked it.Send me some e-mail please I need to know.Oh and I am sorry for that Escaflowne- like move.I confess I took it without permission!!! but isn't that what everyone does??? Anyway till next time. You'll be able to know more about the new pilot and organisation. 


	3. chapter2: The new organisation

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam wing. The owners of that show must be rich  
  
and they surely wouldn't waste their time doing some fanfics. -.- That is  
  
all.  
  
Authors note: Konnichiwa! ^-^ It's me again. Well -.- I'm still waiting  
  
for your e-mail people!! Oh well I got chapter 2 here ^_^ enjoy.  
  
  
  
Project Doomsday  
  
Chapter 2: The new organization  
  
  
  
Relena woke up.She soon realized that she was in a cell with a wet face.She  
  
found out that the little boy who kidnapped her was wetting her face with  
  
water.  
  
"Where am I ?"  
  
The little boy looked at her with blank eyes.  
  
"I am not the one who should answer your question " he answered blankly.  
  
She was getting worried, what happened to Heero.  
  
"Heero I hope you are safe."  
  
******** In the hangar*****  
  
Angie was busy repairing DarkAngel and Falcon when Adam entered.  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
Angie smirked; Adam was always talking in the soldier-like language of his.  
  
But she had a question to ask to the "perfect soldier".  
  
"Why did we have to kidnap the Vice foreign minister anyway?"  
  
Adam gave her his famous death-glare (kinda like Heero's) that makes anyone  
  
shut up. She decided to avoid this subject again.  
  
"So how is the ex-queen of the world (+ the colonies)" she smiled at him and  
  
he didn't smile back.  
  
"I dunno I think you should go check her out. She's in a cell Yatta is  
  
supposed to be with her."  
  
"I'll go check."  
  
********Back at the cell*****  
  
Relena was alone in her cell the young boy had left her alone and she was  
  
thinking. She couldn't believe the an organization would use small kids to do  
  
their dirty work, that boy must be 10 or 11 years old. Even the gundam pilots  
  
were older than him.Her thoughts were scrambled when a girl opened the door  
  
of he cell.  
  
"Hi!" Angie smiled at their prisoner surprisingly Relena smiled back.  
  
Relena was speechless at the sight before her eyes. The girl in front of her  
  
was, as it seems, her age but the most surprising thing about her was that  
  
she looked exactly like Duo.Even the braid was a perfect copy of  
  
shinigami-chan she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hey! I brought you some food and something to drink oh! Yeah. And a lil  
  
portable TV too." Even the grin was deja vu.  
  
Seeing the odd expression on the girl,Relena had to explain her weird  
  
behavior.  
  
"You just remind me of someone." She shyly add.  
  
"Oh, well my name is Angie so I don't think I'm the person I look like"  
  
Angie decided that it was time to change the subject and lighten up the mood.  
  
Fortunately for her, Relena changed the subject for her.  
  
"Um..." can you tell me what exactly what are you going to do to me?"  
  
Angie thought before answering.  
  
"Well the truth is that I don't know what the organization is planning for  
  
you. I'm sorry."  
  
Relena sighed. There was one other thing she needed to ask.  
  
"About the small boy who kidnapped me...."  
  
"Oh! Yatta ? What's with him?"  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
Angie looked at Relena with wide eyes. " Well I think he's 10 and a half  
  
years old or something. He doesn't have a birthday."  
  
Their conversation was cut short when Adam entered the cell.  
  
  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Angie took the opportunity to  
  
present Adam to her newfound friend.  
  
"Miss Relena, I present you our perfect soldier, Adam."  
  
Adam death glared Angie and Relena could see the resemblance between the  
  
Japanese pilot and her Heero. Needless to say, she was amazed.  
  
Relena couldn't help but take a glance at Adam but his glares were  
  
intimidating (even if she got used to Heero's glares) Finally, she settled to  
  
watch the TV.  
  
" Still no trace of the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian! We remind you that she  
  
was kidnapped yesterday during an MS gundam attack. Be on the look out there  
  
might be another war starting. Police still haven't received any kind of  
  
ransom note and..."  
  
Adam turned off the TV and looked at Relena.  
  
"Someone wants to talk to you." He said in a monotone voice. "And Angie you  
  
better get back to the hangar, you got some work to do."Angie quickly  
  
disappears.  
  
Adam opened another door and a lady who looked at her mid thirties entered  
  
the room.  
  
"Well hello Miss Relena Peacecraft, let me present myself I am Lady Demona."  
  
Relena silently watched the lady sit in a chair near her. She knew that that  
  
lady was going to tell her what the organization wanted to do to her.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she risked asking.  
  
The woman laughed out loud.  
  
"Well dear it's simple, the organization decided that you would be executed  
  
live in front of every citizen of earth and the colonies."She then smirked at  
  
the reaction.  
  
Relena was shocked "I can't believe it!What do they want to achieve?"  
  
"We are The conservators of war and our goal is to achieve total war, just  
  
like yours is to achieve total pacifism." She turned to look at Adam,who was  
  
silently standing near the door, and signal him to come.  
  
"This fine lad is our perfect soldier here" she smiled at Adam. "He was breed  
  
to kill and serve for the organization I am sure he can take care of your  
  
petty gundam pilots." She stood up and Adam pointed a gun at Relena.  
  
"Well we must go now, I wouldn't let an ex-queen sleep in a cell no? So you  
  
are going to come with me."  
  
*****At the preventer office*****  
  
Lady Une was really busy, the search for Relena wasn't getting anywhere, the  
  
reporters were getting ruthless, she was sleep deprived and the gundam pilots  
  
were edgy in other word, it was hell. Noin and her were busy looking at the  
  
card of L2 (since they stop any departure of the colony since Relena's  
  
kidnapping or you can say 2 days)  
  
when they heard the vid-phone ring. Everyone rushed into place and Lady Une  
  
answered the phone.  
  
"Greetings, Une." The image of a woman appeared on the screen.  
  
"Lady Demona." Answered Lady Une. She wondered why her old nemesis was  
  
contacting her. "How nice to see you."  
  
"Save the sarcasm for later. I am here to talk business and business only."  
  
It was beginning to be interesting.  
  
"Okay Demona, get to the point."  
  
"Yes, we got your sweet princess and I am talking to you to announce that the  
  
conservators war is the name of the new organization that will rule the world  
  
and the colonies for the sake of war." She smiled at Une's wide-eyed  
  
expression.  
  
"Oh and we plan to execute your little queen in the next two week watch the  
  
Tv for some fun and excitement. Well ta-ta!" the communication got cut off.  
  
Lady Une massaged her temple: another problem adds up, and not even Heero  
  
could trace the call.  
  
" We don't have a lot of time you know." Duo was still a little edgy because  
  
of the fight with the unknown gundam. Something was sure: those gundams  
  
weren't a joke.  
  
" I know we must act fast." Quatre was worried.  
  
" What about those two gundam, they are still on the loose."  
  
"Then we must wait until they manifest themselves but for now someone should  
  
try to get some information on them and on the new organization."Everyone  
  
looked at Heero, he was worried for is girlfriend.  
  
Duo left the office he couldn't believe it. Another war after all the hard  
  
work he did to achieve peace. He needed to crash for the night even though he  
  
knew he would not be able to sleep tonight. His nightmares were reappearing  
  
he knew something bad was going to happen. He entered is room and dumped  
  
himself on his bed. He fell asleep quickly but tonight's nightmare was really  
  
different.  
  
**** End of chapter 2****  
  
Author's note (again): Well, that chapter is longer then the other one. I  
  
hope you guys like it 'cause I'm killing myself here. Come on people gimme  
  
some e-mails here!! Like it? Hate it? Gimme some constructive critics I'm  
  
kinda desperate -.-  
  
Anyway, as you can see, I hope you noticed, things are starting to make sense  
  
now (well a little) hee hee ^-^ well Imma gonna go now. 


	4. Chapter3: Strange dreams or memories?

Disclaimers: You know the drill. I do not own Gundam Wing so now that you  
  
know that lets get on with the fic okay?  
  
/...../ = a dream  
  
Project Doomsday  
  
Chapter 3: Strange dream or memories?  
  
Duo was sleeping in his little apartment on earth.  
  
/ A small Duo is running in the street of L2. Another small Duo is running after him but if someone look a little closer he would see that that kid is a little girl.  
  
Wait up brother!" yelled the little girl. The small boy (Duo) stopped to look at his sister. " Come on we gotta go." The girl caught up with her twin brother and asked a question she always asked to her brother:  
  
"Were are we going?"  
  
"I don't know sister. Gee I'm hungry." The growl of another stomach joined the growl of the little boy's tummy.  
  
"I am hungry too."  
  
Out of nowhere an older boy came to join them. "So you guys are hungry?"  
  
The startled twins prepared themselves for battle.  
  
"Woaw kids relax, I'm don't want to hurt you. My name is Solo and I mean friendly business." With those words Solo took out an apple.  
  
The twins were too famished to say no so they shared the apple and ate it. Then they follow Solo and met up with his gang in an abandon warehouse.  
  
"So, I present myself now it's your turn, who are you guys?"  
  
The twins thought for a minute then the boy took a step forward and said:  
  
"We are 5 years old and we don't have any names."  
  
Solo thought a minute and declared. " Then we will give you names." The other kids cheered. " How about Duo and Angie?" The twins smiled and the other kids gave some sign of approvement. /  
  
Duo woke up. That wasn't the first time he had that dream. He used have that dream when he was with Professor G but it was really a long time that he haven't had this dream.  
  
************  
  
/ Angie picked the lock of the door. They were going to get some food from the federation. This was usually an easy procedure but now, for unknown reasons, soldiers were roaming everywhere. She opened the door and her 7  
  
years old twin brother entered the building. "What's with all the soldiers?"  
  
"I dunno but they can't stop us, hun Duo?"  
  
Solo entered followed by some other kids. "Still we must be cautious. Our sources told me that the feds wants to capture one of us."  
  
"Who?" Solo shrugged. " I don't know. That's why we must be cautious"  
  
~  
  
The kids were running along the hall. They had robbed some food from the feds  
  
but now the soldiers were on their tail. " Let's split up!" Solo ordered. Solo,Duo,Angie and some kids went to the right and the others went to the left. The soldiers were following close behind Solo and the twins when a smaller boy tripped and fell. "Help!" he cried. Solo and Duo stopped while the others ran for their lives. A soldier grabbed the crying boy and there was nothing they could do but Solo and Duo were ready to fight. Suddenly Angie jumped off a stack of crates and land on the soldier's back freeing the boy in the process. "Angie!!!" yelled Duo. The soldier took Angie and reinforcement arrived on the scene. "Duo!"  
  
Solo closed his eyes and said: "Duo! Get the kid to safety."  
  
"But Solo I want to help you get my sister back." Solo was mad. " Duo that's an order! I think the feds wants you and your sister I wont let them have both of you so get out!" Duo ran with the kid as  
  
fast as he could tears in is eyes./  
  
Angie woke up in sweat and tears. She hated that dreamâE¦. or was it a memory?  
  
Yes, it was a memory. She got up, it wad early in the morning. She looks at  
  
her right and saw Adam. "What are you doing in my room??" she yelled.  
  
"I heard you cry and yell so I came to check you out." He hesitated a minute and added.  
  
"And I wanted to tell you about our next mission."  
  
Angie looked around for Yatta, if Adam was talking about a mission Yatta  
  
should be here too.  
  
"Searching for me?" She looked up and saw Yatta hanging from the ceiling.  
  
" You scared me you baka! Stop sneaking on people. So Adam what and when is our mission?"  
  
"Tomorrow, our target is the pilot of gundam 02 other wise known as Duo Maxwell." Angie was fully awakened now.  
  
" Must we kill him?"  
  
"No just kidnap. The council wants him alive."  
  
Angie was daydreaming now "Did he say Duo? Could he be? No! He must be another Duo." Unfortunately for her she wasn't convince.  
  
***End of chapter 3***  
  
Author's note: So that one was good no? I think it was. ^-^ Well, I want  
  
e-mail I just love e-mails. Come on I know you guys want to write an e-mail  
  
to me. Oh well. See ya crew! 


End file.
